Maid Service
by Secret-.-Gurl
Summary: What happens when Hinata is placed on the homeless side and Sasuke picks her up? How will Sakura and Ino react? Yea, i'm bad a summaries. R and R first one so do critisize too much No Flames!


**Maid Service**

By: Secret-.-Gurl

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? I've seen other people do it though. Err, I don't own Naruto. (BUT, I do own this story!)

Sasuke's POV:

All I wanted to get are some groceries and I walk down the wrong lane. Konoha's "homeless lane" as people would call it. Staring at me are the most ragged and dirty people I've ever seen. Really, if one comes up to me and asks for change, I'll beat the crap out of them. All of them, they are all disgusting people and they will never be anything else. Or so it seemed.

Almost at the end of this crappy nightmare, I saw a girl. Dirty rags and everything, but she didn't look like all the rest. She glowed. Her body looked beat up, though under those wounds was the skin of an angel.

'I know this girl, I think. She reminds me of Hinata.' I thought as I picked her up.

Of all my years of hating the homeless, I would never think I'd actually help one. I took her back to my house – which really should resemble the homeless lane. Yes, it's that bad – and set her down gently.

'Get a hold of yourself! What's with all this gentleness? This isn't the Sasuke image. Clean her up and kick her out!' my conscious yelled.

I really do wish I didn't have one though. I ran some bath water after I cleaned the gunk out of the tub and went back into the room she was in. I tried to tend the wounds that didn't mean taking her clothes off. Well, rags off. I really do wonder what happened.

'Okay, the bath water is ready, so how do I wake her up?' I thought as I poked her.

I poked her again. She rolled over. Okay. I nudged her. She rolled onto me. Her eyes flickered open and we stared at each other for a brief moment. She cocked her head.

"S-Sasuke?" she managed to say.

Okay, so I was freaked out. How in the world did she—it can't be right? I mean, Hinata is at her home right? This can't be her.

"Hinata? Why, err, how, err, what?" I was confused in too many ways.

"My dad kicked me out of the house since I was a failure in life. I cloned myself so it looks like I'm still up in my house." she explained.

Silence grew over us again. I looked around my house. I really do need to hire a maid or something.

Hinata's POV:

All I wanted to know is why I am in Sasuke's house. I mean, first I was in my house, next I'm on the street and now I'm in Sasuke's home?

"W-Why am I in here?" I asked.

I need to know at least one thing.

"I saw you on that homeless lane, but I didn't think it would be you. Why were you there? This makes no sense." He shook his head in frustration.

Was he really caring about me? He could have left me on that lane to die and whither away, but he didn't.

"Well, it's a little weird to me."

"Just tell me after you take your bath, you reek." he said, kind of pushing me onto the floor.

Well, that was it for kind and considerate. I wobbled into his bathroom and saw the water was already ready. I stripped out of the rags – they are really tight – and stepped into the soothing water. Maybe Sasuke's not as bad as he seems. I giggled.

'But, it's kind of scary how I woke up in his house.' I thought as I washed off the dirt. The door opened a little and one hand threw in a bunch of clean clothes.

"Thank you v-very much." I stuttered.

He is nice and all, but his house is really messy. Just looking around the bathroom, it's kind of hard to see the sink. He needs to clean this up or, at least get someone to clean it.

Sasuke's POV:

How long does it take to take a bath? Gosh, girls take too long. I stuffed some things off the floor into the fifth garbage bag.

'Ugh, this floor will never be visible.' I thought as I tied up the bag.

No maid can do wonders. You know what? I'm going in. I opened the door to see Hinata, fully dressed to my disappointment, and a visible floor. Wait, no, it's clean! And so is the sink and the shower! I looked at her with the idea in my head.

"You are now my maid."

She dropped the brush and pale of water. She looked at me with that you-are-kidding-right look.

"If you can do this, you can do the whole house. For this you get special privileges. You can stay in this house. Do you want to go back out on the streets?"

She shook her head no and I smirked.

"Then it's settled."

I walked up to her and put my mouth to her ear.

"It will be a pleasure to have you with me." I said in my most sexy voice before and walked away.

"I'm going to get your outfit so don't run away." I shouted out the door.

My life just got better.

Hinata's POV:

What just happened? A second ago, I was just trying to scrub the floor so I could walk on it, and now I'm his personal maid?! Ugh! WAIT!!! WHAT OUTFIT??! (I'm so slow) Living with Sasuke-kun. Oh, now I'm blushing. Get the images out of my head! I shook my head. I laid my head down on the recently cleaned floor.

'I wonder how Neji's doing.' I thought and I stared up at the ceiling.

Click! Click!

Speak of the devil himself. I went down the stairs to see him with a small bag. If the bag is that small then I probably won't like the maid outfit.

"Put this on _maid-sama_." He threw me the bag – and I actually caught it – and I looked at it.

"I am not wearing this." I declared, it was too skanky for me.

He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Then you can get out and go to the streets. Your choice."

I moaned as I walked up to the cleaned bathroom. I locked to door – you never know if your master is a pervert.

The outfit was horrible. The thin black and white dress was just covering my butt. My whole back showed. I had those black slit-things on my legs. I wore white gloves and an original maid headband. It was tight around my big chest and showed too much cleavage. Oh yea, did I mention it was strapless?

Right now I know one thing about Sasuke Uchiha. He is a first class pervert. I am definitely going to hate this.

Sasuke's POV:

Heh, I think I'll have some fun with that dress. Wow, I never knew how much of a pervert I am. I think it rubbed off of Naruto.

Creak!

Ah, she's finally out. I went upstairs to see that little innocent blush with that maid outfit on. Wow, she looks hot. I had to turn around so she wouldn't see my nosebleed.

"What's wrong Sasuke? You picked it out." she said, ignorantly.

Still turned around I replied, "You shall address me as Master Uchiha and no more of your ignorance. I have school, bye."

I grabbed my back pack and sped out the door. When I got to school – I still had some dried up blood on my upper lip – Naruto, the idiot, was waiting for me. He slapped my back like all the idiots do.

"Hey, what's up? Why do you have dried blood on your lip? Did you get beat up? BELIEVE IT!!!!" he shouted in my ear.

"SHUT UP IDIOT! Gosh, you're going to give me a headache." I shot back.

Out of nowhere, Sakura, the obsessed flat-chest girl – unlike Hinata's chest –, wrapped her skinny arms around me.

"SASUKE-KUUUUNNNNN! Hi Sasuke-kuuuunnnnn! Will you go out with me?" she yelled in my ear.

"Never in a million years."

"I can wait!" she said, desperately.

I flung her off of me. Naruto ran after her.

"SASUKE, IF SHE'S HURT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Naruto said.

Sakura's POV:

Something's off. When Sasuke-kun replies to me it's usually one word. Does he have a girlfriend? Nah. Is he spying on a girl? Nah. THAT'S IT!!! HE'S LIVING WITH ONE!! It has to be. If there was no one else, Sasuke-kun would love me. He's just afraid people would see. That's all. I'm going to rip this girl to shreds and have Sasuke-kun came back to me!

Naruto came over to me. Ew, he's disgusting, but I might be able to use him.

"SAKURA, ARE YOU OKAY?!" he said, helping me up.

Yes, he's Sasuke-kun's best friend. He'll come in handy! I'm going to play it off.

"No, do you know why Sasuke-kun is so mean today?" I said in my cutest voice.

A dog could play off Naruto.

"Well, all I know is that he had blood on his lip. He must be seeing someone before school." Naruto replied.

BLOOD ON HIS LIP?!!!! She must be a slut. A whore!! I am going to rip her head off. Seducing my Sasuke-kun! She is going to die!

Sasuke's POV:

Ugh, the one I hate even more than Sakura is the want to-be Sakura, Ino. I hate her guts.

"SASKUE-KUUUNNNN!!!! COME HERE SASUKE-KUUUNNNN!" Ino shouted as she jumped on to my back.

"Get off of me you piece of crap."

I flung her off me and, surprisingly, she went out the window. As class started, so did Naruto's talking.

"So, what are you doing for your birthday in three days? You should have a house party. You have the whole house to yourself." he said.

To myself. Yea I live by myself with a maid. That's definitely the meaning of alone.

"Probably another house party. They're better and easier now."

"Now?" he asked.

Darn it! I messed it up. If Naruto knows I have a maid, then everyone will.

"Yea, um, I picked up some cleaning services."

"You have a maid?" he asked.

"No! No, just phone numbers of cleaning services." I said, lowering my voice.

When I got home, Hinata was sweeping the porch. Wait, I had a porch? Never mind, I can't believe I had a pool! She turned to me and bowed.

"Um, welcome home Master Uchiha, uh, yea." She stuttered.

"Why are you sweeping the porch? What about the inside of the house?"

She looked up at me with those lavender globes and grinned.

"I'm already done with the inside." she replied, a little full of herself.

I ran in and looked in awe. Everything actually sparkled. The floors were all polished and clean. Never knew the walls were white, thought they were always brown. The lights hung without dust. Everything was vacuumed, scrubbed, polished, washed, and dusted to perfection.

"I never knew you could work wonders." I complimented.

I mean, there was I pool in my backyard and it was ready to use! I pulled her arm in excitement.

"W-Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the pool."

I gave her one of my mother's small bikini's to fit her figure. I pulled on my swim trunks and dived in. Man, I love my new maid.

Sakura's POV:

As I did my daily walk around Sasuke's house I heard talking and screamed of joy coming from his backyard.

"_Master Uchiha! You got me all wet!"_

"_Isn't that the point?"_

_-Giggle giggle-_

_-Scream-_

_-Swish-_

I peeked over the high fence to see Sasuke in his swim trunks and a tramp. This … means … war!

Sasuke's House Party: No POV:

The lights glittered from Sasuke's house and the loud music pounded many people's ears. Girls were in their skimpy bikinis playing in the water. Guys were eating, groping, or break dancing. And Hinata, well, was serving.

"Hey, Sasuke! Killer party! Love the hot maid!" Kiba complimented as he followed Ino's butt to the pool.

Sasuke looked over at the hardworking Hinata at the bar. Yes, he had a bar in his home and didn't know it. The people yelled at her for more alcohol and gave her rude marks. Sasuke was going to close the bar until Naruto ran into him.

"Hey, Sasuke! Killer party man! I didn't know your place could be so clean!" he shouted over the music.

Hinata's POV:

Man, these people are making me work so hard! When I looked up, this slutty girl with pink hair and another one with blonde hair smirked at me.

"Can you help us with something _maid_? I think a toilet is clogged." the pink one said.

I followed them into a part still unknown to me and the blonde one locked the door behind me.

"So, you're Sasuke's little tramp huh? Following his every word? His little maid!?" the pink one shouted as she pushed me to the floor.

I would have fought, but I was too scared. Everything was happening at once. The blonde one kicked me and ripped my maid clothes off. All I had left was my underwear. They stared me up and down.

"Hah, I don't know what Sasuke saw in you. You just remind me of an ugly whore."

"Yea! You're as flat as Sakura over there!"

That was totally untrue; I way bigger than both of them combined, but my mouth wouldn't move to say that. It was like they had me under a jutsu. Well I could say they beat the crap out of me and cut my hair. I looked like a bloody mess until someone kicked the door down. Well, actually three people.

"What the heck did you do to her?" Sasuke growled.

The blonde boy and the brown boy pounced on the girls and tied their hands together. My eyes, all cross-eyed and everything, closed. Well to think my life was over.

My eyes flickered open and I saw Sasuke sitting in a chair next to me; sleeping. I sat up in my hospital bed.

'They cut my long hair.' I thought as I felt my newly cut shoulder-length hair.

"You were asleep for two days." Sasuke said, his eyes looked blood-shot red.

"You're a-awake?" I said – he was definitely sleeping a few minutes before.

I checked myself. All the bad wounds they had given me were gone. I was back to my old self. Sasuke came and sat on the bed.

"You're free to go. I set up an apartment for you." he said.

I really couldn't believe my ears. Was he kicking me out?

"But, I don't want to go." I debated.

"You are going to live by yourself."

"But, I don't want to go!" I shouted grabbing his hand.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT AGAIN! Please, just leave." he yelled before leaving the room. **(Sappy, I know xD )**

I really didn't want to go, but I'd rather not make Sasuke mad. So there you have it; my totally saved life by Sasuke, again. Though we still get to see each other, it is way different.

**Well, that's really all i have. No flames please. Wou won't wanna wreak wy wittle weart? would wou? :3**


End file.
